


In the eyes of Gucci

by pararanch



Category: Thai Actor RPF, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV) RPF, รักนี้บังเอิญคือคุณ | My Accidental Love is You - MAME
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pararanch/pseuds/pararanch
Summary: Gucci wondered why his owner, Master Can keep complaining why Master Tin been mad at him, why would he know something about that???
Relationships: Can/Tin Medthanan, Mean Phiravich Attachitsataporn/Plan Rathavit Kijworalak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	In the eyes of Gucci

It’s another sunny day in this homey house I called home and I just want to rest for the whole day— _that_ until my owner comes and nagged me, “Gucci, Gucci, why do you think Tin get mad at me??” Can pouted and keep ruffling my fur. Not that I will know, young master. Even Master Tin rarely come to this house lately. I missed his treats, too, you know.

“P’Can!! I already told you!! I don’t want to help you this time around, because you messed up by yourself!! Bye!! I want to finish my homework instead!!” Miss Lemon stomped back into the house after she shouted at Master Can. You see, sometimes I feel like I’m the only one who has the zen vibe in this family house that full of explosion.

Master Can looked sad and sighed, “Gucci, Gucci, what do you think? It’s been a whole week and Tin not even replying to my messages or take my calls, let alone come to the gym centre where I worked...”

“Cantaloupe!!! If you have time to talk to Gucci, please walk him!!! It’s been a while since you walked him, you know!! Gucci also needs to exercise!!” Master Can’s mom shouted from inside. Hearing that I will go out, I sit excitedly and waggled my tails. _Let’s go, Master, let’s go, let’s go, let’s go_

Master Can oddly taking my leash without any comeback to his mother. Maybe he really miss Master Tin. Well, I hope we could meet Master Tin when you take me walk outside, Master Can!!! I run excitedly around his ankles. “Yes, yes, Gucci, let’s take a walk. _Mommm, I will take Gucci for a walk!!_ ”

“Okay, don’t forget to bring the keys on your own!” His mom only shouted from inside the house. She’d probably just watched another soap opera like usual.

I jogged a bit the moment we went out the house and followed the faint, familiar scent that I couldn’t even put out. Well, it’s not everyday somebody in this household would take me out for a walk, so I’d better enjoying the moment instead. Smelling some interesting smell of food nearby, probably near the park, I walked through the nearby park. I see a lot of people and their pets, I excitedly saying hi to another pets and come to the food stalls, something that Master Can usually likes, and I’m sure it will lighten up his mood! However, as I stopped by, Master Can was oddly silent. I had to snuggled his legs until he realized where we at.

He snapped confusedly, “Uh? Gucci? What? Uh? Do you want hot dog? I don’t bring my wallet, you know. Sorry, Gucci, let’s just eat at home...” He said apologetically. _No, Master Can!! It’s for you!! Not me!!_ I barked softly. But he only pulled my leash into another part of the park. Seeing my owner’s mood really went down really made me go into sad mood as well. However, I could smell that familiar scent again, and I decide to follow that scent because I have good feeling about it. Master Can stumbled a bit with my sudden movement and keep screaming my name until I stuck into the familiar shiny shoes that I haven’t see in a while. _Master Tin!_

He squatted down and ruffled my fur and smile to me with fondness, and it’s seems that Master Can didn't even realize on what’s currently happening. He looked up into my owner’s direction and sighed. It’s seems like Master Can is still talking to himself with his 1001 theories on why Master Tin get mad at him when in fact he’s in front of him!!!

Master Tin went up and fold his arm smugly, “Cantaloupe.” My owner’s head snapped so quickly, I’m scared that his neck would cracked. “Tin!!!! What are you doing here?!?!”

“I’m searching for you,” He sighed. “I initially want to search for you but the tracking app showed that you are here.”

My master’s face showing millions of emotion in a flash, and suddenly he’s crying madly, “I— I, I thought you won’t be seeing me anymore!!!” He cried and a lot of people seeing into our direction curiously. Master Tin just smiled a bit and put him into his embrace.

“I’m sorry, Tin, I really didn’t realize what is my mistake, but I promise I won’t do it again!!! Please don’t go missing like that ever again!!!” He cried even harder, I’m sure that Master Tin’s preppy shirt would go dirty with his tears.

Master Tin ruffled his hair with his hand, the same way with the way he ruffled my fur. I heard that Master Can been calling Master Tin ‘Gucci 2.0’? I wonder who is the real Gucci 2.0 here?

Instead of calming down, his cries went even harder, “Tin!!! Please promise me, okay??? That you won’t do that to me again??? I would rather you screaming and punching me instead of went on missing like that!!!”

“Cantaloupe, stop. You know I won’t lay my hand on you when I get mad.” Master Tin sighed again. “But!!! I miss you Tin!!! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!!!!” He cried again.

Now more people stopped and stared at us, which is why Master Tin decided to take us away to more secluded part of the park. He erases Master Can’s tears with his thumb, which makes him looked up to Master Tin, with his ugly crying face, complete with his snots and all. If there’s anything that amused me the most, is the fact that Master Tin want to accept Master Can as he is. Even his sister doesn’t have this kind of fondness towards him.

“Now I even forgot why I got mad at you in the first place..,” Master Tin chuckled as he continue to erases Master Can’s tears. “As much as I sometimes hate that you are really insensitive towards several things, I really don’t like to see you cry, Cantaloupe, so please, stop. I won’t be gone again.”

Master Can inhale his snots and said, “Really?!?!?! You won’t go missing again?!?!?! Lemon been saying to me that you will left me forever for the whole week, _I— I— I—_ ,” He started to crying hard again.

Master Tin stand up from the park bench and walk a bit until Can followed him, “Why do you left me again?!?!”

“I want to buy you that hot dog to lift up your mood, are you hungry? Or do you want something else instead?”

“No... I’m not hungry..,” But I could heard his stomach growled loudly afterwards, Master Tin chuckled again and dragged my owner to the food stall that I visited earlier with Master Can. Master Tin bought 2 hot dog for Master Can and 3 sausages for me. I know that Master Tin is the best!!!

We went back with Master Tin’s Porsche and Miss Lemon were genuinely surprised that we went back together with Master Tin. Being the gentlemen that he is, of course he brings gifts for Mother and Miss Lemon (and my favorite treats also!!!). At this point Master Can was way too dazed with his crying, that he forgot to confront Master Tin to stopped buying things for us.

“Say, Tin, I really don’t understand what you see in our Cantaloupe? Even I think that you deserved much much much better,” Mother said after he thankfully received his gift and said that she already received so much from him that he shouldn’t bring anything next time.

“Yes, yes! I think you deserve someone at least as pretty as P’Pete, P’Tin~” Miss Lemon saying to Master Can with her oddly high voice.

Master Can pouted at his entire family and he snapped, “How could you guys talk down like that your son and brother!!!” Which bring Master Tin into huge smile.

“Well, your Cantaloupe is the one that trust me with all his might, even when everybody won’t, so it really means a lot to me...” Master Tin ruffled Master Can’s hair and put him into a side hug, while Mother and Miss Lemon awed and gushing over them.

“Oh please, this makes me remember the day when your father asked me to marry him, Lemon, Cantaloupe. Wait— you’re not here to asked permission from me to propose and marry him, right, Tin???”

“WHAT?????!?!?!?” The siblings screamed in unison. Which makes Master Tin laughed even harder.

“No, not right now,” Master Can almost snapped when he hears Master Tin’s response. He ruffled Master Can’s hair again and continue, “But hopefully someday.”

“AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!” Both Mother and Miss Lemon screamed at the same time. They keep fanning their face afterwards as if it’s very hot. I don’t really understand what it means but _yeay! Is it mean that I would get a lifetime stock of delicious treats that Master Tin always give to me???_

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for my friend @domiegyu who has been asking for TinCan fic from Gucci’s pov lmao. It sets in the time from one of the bonus chapter from LBC where Tin get mad at Can. (Which I only read briefly because it haven’t get translated fully). I hope you enjoy my short (and not proofread) fic!


End file.
